desperatehousewivesfandomcom-20200223-history
Paul Young
Biography Paul is pleasant-looking enough, but he exudes an eerie quality that makes his neighbors uncomfortable. And rightly so, this is the man who buried a dead body under his swimming pool and murdered Martha Huber with his bare hands. Every neighborhood, like every family, needs someone to gossip about. For Paul, life is not a joking matter and one's neighbors have no right to pry into one's personal business. If anyone tells him otherwise, well, she'd better watch out... or she might end up like Martha Huber. And yet what keeps Paul from being completely unsympathetic is his passionate love for Mary Alice. He laments his wife's death and can't get over it. Early Life Years ago, Mary Alice couldn't conceive so she and her husband, Paul, bought a baby illegally from a heroin addict, Deirdre. They then moved to Wisteria Lane with the baby to start a new life. The Young family's beautiful, happy life on Wisteria Lane was nearly destroyed when the woman returned, seemingly sober, wanting her baby back. After a verbal fight, as Deirdre went to reclaim her baby, Mary Alice stabbed her and killed her, as the child, originally named Dana and renamed Zach, watched. Mary Alice and Paul chopped up the body and buried it under their pool. Zach's father turned out to be Mike Delfino. Years later, when Mrs Huber discovered Mary Alice's secret via her sister, Felicia, who worked with "Angela", she blackmailed Mary Alice. In desperation, Mary Alice committed suicide. Season 1 After Mary Alice's suicide, Paul dug a mysterious toy chest out from his pool, the one containing the butchered remains of Deirdre. He then threw the chest in a lake. When Mary Alice's friends find Martha Huber's blackmail note, Paul became furious, and hired a private investigator, Mr. Shaw, to find and kill the blackmailer. After originally believing Edie Britt to be the culprit, Shaw later discovered it was Martha Huber all along. Paul decided to talk to Martha himself, but when Martha called Mary Alice a bad person, Paul killed her and buried her body in the woods. When Martha's sister, Felicia comes to town, Paul offers his condolences, and the two become neighbors. When Martha's body is found, Felicia finds out the truth about the Young family through her sisters diaries, and realizes Paul and Mary Alice Young are really Todd and Angela Forrest. When Zach believes he remembers killing his "sister", Dana, Paul tells him he didn't, and that Dana is alive. Now, Felicia knows Paul and Mary Alice were murderers, and teams up with Mike Delfino, Deirdra's former lover, to get revenge. Felicia takes Zach, and when Paul comes to get him, Felicia tells him she knows everything, he must go on the run, and leave Zach with her. Paul still wants to take Zach with him, and leaves a note to meet him later that night. Instead of Zach, however, Mike shows up, and kidnaps Paul. He drives him into the desert and holds him at gun point, revealing his relationship with Deirdra, and asks him what she did to deserve to die at his hands. Paul tells Mike the truth, and Mike realizes Zach, or Dana, is his son. He then leaves Paul in the desert, and drives away. Season 2 Paul returns a while later, to the shock and horror of his neighbors. He is still suspected by the residents of Wisteria Lane as well. Later, he finds out Susan paid Zach to go to Utah, and along with Mike, shuns her. Zach returns later on, and the two reunite. Susan Mayer feels bad for Zach, and to make it up to Mike, makes the two spend time together. Paul is angered by this, which causes him and Mike to fight on different occasions. Felicia Tilman, however, was still intent on making Paul Young pay for her sister's death. Felicia, who was Noah Taylor's nurse, planned to inform him about Paul's involvement in the murder of Noah's daughter Deirdre, hoping that Noah would take justice into his own hands. Noah tried to avenge his daughter, but his plans to kill Paul ended when Mike took Zach, his grandson, to see him and told him to stop trying to kill his "true" father. He then blackmailed him. Felicia then moved back onto Wisteria Lane and terrorized Paul by placing shortening on his front steps, which caused him to hurt himself, replacing lighter fluid with gasoline, and called to get his house fumigated with him inside. After Paul lost control and attacked her in front of several witnesses, she seized her chance and faked her own murder by cutting off two of her fingers which led to Paul being arrested. Zach, after killing Noah and inheriting his estate, abandoned him as well when he realized he was responsible for Martha Huber's death. Season 3 Months later, while at prison, Paul encounters Mike, who was arrested for the murder of Monique Polier, which he didn't commit. Paul, whom Mike has little or no memory of, tells him that he believes Mike is innocent of the murder. Furthermore, Paul pays two inmates to attack Mike and then rescues him in order to gain his trust. Paul did this because he needed a favor from Mike when he is released: to ask his biological son (and Paul's adoptive son) Zach to visit Paul in prison. Zach agrees to come and visit Paul, but once again, Zach refuses to help him as he knows Paul is interested in using his money to try and locate Felicia Tilman, who has gone into hiding. Paul then spent around 8 years in jail. Season 6 Paul returns to Wisteria Lane in the final moments of season six, renting Susan and Mike's house. When Lee tells him about how nice the neighbors in Wisteria Lane are, Paul responds by saying, "Oh, I know the neighborhood very well. The truth is: I used to live here." Lee says that everyone would be excited to see that he has moved back. Paul says, "They absolutely will." Season 7 It is revealed that Felicia Tilman was pulled over for speeding and her deception was discovered, allowing Paul to be released. His return to the Lane is met with surprise by the neighbors who feel guilty about not believing in him. He visits Felicia in jail, making it clear he murdered her sister and she can't do anything about it. He tells Lee he wants to buy back his old house, stating he's had a long time to make plans. Paul Young visits the hospital shortly after Juanita is admitted, much to the surprise of Bree, Andrew, Karen and Lynette. The four of them are put in an uncomfortable position when Paul insists they all pray for Juanita’s recovery. Later, Bree and Karen gossip back on Wisteria Lane with Bob and Lee. A nervous, clearly lost woman begins walking down the street in an angry state of confusion. The four of them approach her and offer their help. She informs them that she is looking for Paul Young, much to their surprise. Paul then emerges from his home and yells for the strange woman. He then introduces her to the others as his wife, Beth Young. Later, it is learned that Beth met Paul while he was still in prison for the murder of Felicia Tilman. She often wrote him letters, sometimes sexually explicit, professing her love for him. However, Beth never expected that Paul would be released. Apparently lost in fantasy, she married Paul while he was still incarcerated. Much to her dismay, Felicia Tilman was found to be alive and Paul was released. She appears extremely detached, timid, and uncomfortable with her new husband. An angry Paul begins growing impatient that Beth has yet to consummate their marriage. He warns her that his patience will only last for so long. Paul and Beth have sex finally, after Beth's initial reluctance. And Beth begins to question Paul's motives for returning to Wisteria Lane when she finds out that he is letting his old cellmate move into his old house. He refuses to tell her why, so when she is sure that Paul is gone, she confronts his cellmate. Beth threatens to tell the police he attempted to rape her if he does not comply with her wishes (to tell her what Paul's up to). She confronts Paul later and he tries to defend himself, but finds there is no need, as she supports her husband in all his endeavors. He calls her the "perfect wife", but it is proved not to be so when it is revealed at the end that Beth's mother who she is always whispering to on the phone is none other than Paul's sworn enemy, Felicia Tilman! After revealing his plans for Wisteria Lane and putting them in effect, Paul walked around the neighborhood early the next morning, only to be shot by an unknown assailant, his fate is yet unknown. Lynette learns that Paul is officially opening the halfway house and is receiving an award from the mayor for doing so. She gathers the neighborhood to start a protest during the mayor's award speech. The riot is exactly what Paul Young wanted to happen. When the riot is finally over, while walking down the street of Wisteria Lane, he is shot by an unknown assailant. The neighbors watch as he’s loaded into an ambulance. The police detectives on the scene discover the guy has lots of enemies on the lane. That means lots of suspects. But Paul’s wife, Beth, has only one: her mama. Felicia Tilman certainly has motive. After all, Paul got away with killing her sister. But she’s genuinely surprised to hear that her nemesis is in the hospital recovering from an assassination attempt. Felicia makes a call to the person she believes may have been behind the shooting: Mike Delfino. The investigating police detectives visit Paul at the hospital to ask why he didn’t mention his mother-in-law as a potential suspect. That’s probably because he had no idea that Beth is Felicia’s daughter. Until now. Beth catches Paul sitting in a corner, crying in the middle of the night. He has so much hatred for all those who have wronged him. Beth has no idea that her hubby now thinks she’s one of those people. Otherwise, we doubt she would have accepted his invitation to a remote cabin in the woods. The police detectives investigating the shooting approach Paul moments before he and Beth are to leave on their trip. They ask if he recognizes the gun that was found at Bree’s place. It’s obvious he does. He says, “Detectives, I know for a fact this is not Beth’s gun.” Paul then cancels the trip to the cabin, as he now believes the bullet that pierced his body may have come courtesy of his long lost son, Zach. Relationships Mary Alice Young Paul's first wife who commited suicide. Edie Britt When Edie and Susan were snopping around his house he came home early. Edie distracts him by kissing him. Beth Young Paul's new wife, whom he met as a prision pen-pal. References Category:Supporting characters Category:Villains Category:Fathers Category:Murderers Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Season 3 characters Category:Season 7 characters Category:Flashback Characters Category:Criminals Category:Married characters Category:Widowed characters Category:Wisteria Lane residents Category:Gun owners Category:Males Category:Mystery characters